1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an angle adjuster for a flat panel display and, in particular, to an adjusting device for adjusting the angle of a flat panel display using a simple structure positioning adjuster.
2. Related Art
The conventional flat panel display is usually coupled to a pedestal using an angle adjuster with one to several pivotal joints, so that the screen can be adjusted to an angle best for viewing. However, to support weight of the flat panel display and to maintain the desired angle, the pivotal joints are often complicated in structure and more expensive. Most pivotal joints have limits in the supported weight. Therefore, they are only suitable for smaller (below 17 inches) flat panel displays. Moreover, the adjusting and fixing methods of these pivotal joints make use of elastic objects or tightening members, thereby fixing the structure by friction. Frequent use of pivotal joints, the structure is likely to be worn out, rendering instability in the angle adjuster.